when_world_turtles_collidefandomcom-20200214-history
Ford College
'Ford College' ￼ Symbol A well-worn, wide-brimmed hat and high crown 'Background, Goals, and Dreams' Once a mere mortal, Ford ascended to godhood after drinking from the cup of immortality. In his life and his godhood thereafter, Ford is the epitome of the rugged adventurer. He has little in the way of organized clergy, as most of his priests are adventurers themselves. These priests occasionally team up with groups of traditional travelers or adventurers, lending their insight and assistance. Priests of Ford are knowledgeable about many kinds of hidden lore and lost treasures, and they are mandated by their god to keep such items from falling into the hands of those who would use them for evil. The College of Ford was established by members of this priesthood as a place to study and store the arcane and divine artifacts that they liberate for this purpose. As a member of the College, you spend your days digging up your cultural identity. Looking for things that are lost or forgotten. When not in the field you spend a good deal of time pouring over what ever books you can find that may yield information on the next great sight. Others may see your obsession as a waste of time, but you know that the past holds the key to the future. Choose a civilization, not necessarily your own peoples, you are obsessed with learning and whats more touching the history of that civilization. Are you an assistant to a scholar? Perhaps you are an adventurer who is obsessed with obtaining relics from lost civilizations, relics that might provide wealth, power, or both? Or a seeker of knowledge that will bolster your magical studies? 'Enemies and Allies' The enemies of Ford College are many in number but few in name, as the adventurer life style of the faculty can breed individual rivalries just fine without the added infamy of the group.Leverage Consolidations Incorporated has a bitter rivalry with the Faculty, as more often than not, anything dangerous enough to garner the attention of the College is likely also valuable enough to stolen. As a result, Leverage and Ford College often compete for similar prizes. The Dawns’ Early Light also seems to interfere with numerous Faculty operations, but no motive has been found outside of a general obsession with the occult. 'Members' Members are usually clergy of Ford or chaotic good archaeologists and archivists, who seek to keep dangerous magic items out of evil hands. Members dues are offset by college tuition but members are on retainer to teach classes for the students of the institution. Independent researchers can submit grant requests, but the simplest method of entry into the organization is to discover something of either cultural, religious, or philosophical importance. Type College Scale 4 Titles, Benefits, and Duties Executive Powers: TBD Criterion * Character level+1/2 levels * Can cast arcane or divine spells+1 * Can cast 5th level or higher spells+3 * TBD+2 * TBD+1 * Recruits a new member into the affiliation+1 * Makes a discovery important to the affiliation+2 * Defeats a violent enemy of the affiliation in combat (CR equal to or greater than the PC)+1/4 the creature’s CR * TBD-4 * TBD-4 * TBD-4 * Theft of an artifact from another Faculty member: Expulsion Benefits * 3 or lower Adjunct: no benefits. * 4-10 Faculty: * 11-20 Professor: * 21-29 Tenured Professor: * 30 or higher Dean: 'Prestige Class' Divine Delvers Requirements: Worship Ford HP: D8 Class skills: Appraise, Climb, Disable Device, Disguise, Escape Artist, Know: Dungeoneering, Geography History, Local, Linguistics, Perception, Sleight of Hand, Swim Skill rank per level: 6+ Int modifier Saves Special 1. BAB +0 0/+1/+1 Trapfinding (Luck 1/Day) 2. BAB +1 0/+2/+2 +1 caster spell level, +1 Trap Sense 3. BAB +2 +1/+2/+2 +1 caster spell level, Rogue talent (that applies to skills) (Luck 2/Day) 4. BAB +3 +1/+3/+3 Evasion +2 Trap Sense 5. BAB +3 +1/+3/+3 +1 Caster Spell level, Rogue talent (that applies to skills) (Luck 3/Day) Specials: Luck: You can choose for any roll to be able to roll 2 dice and take the better, or to impose a second die roll to a target where they must take the lower roll. Category:Societies Category:Thousand Oceans